Dangerous Love
by furyprime
Summary: Jason thought everything had settled down in his little old town. He thought wrong when one Damon Salvatore came through. Damon has his sights set on Jason. But is Jason ready for this Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey my readers. New story here. It's a Jason and Damon pairing. So a lot of cursing and sex. Also I do have a few changes in the story. Such as Tara is still alive. I thought it was a stupid decision in the first place to kill her off when you gave  
her a great love interest like Pam, but you freaking kept the mother though... But anyways before I begin a rant. Here is the story.

 **Chapter 1**

Jason sat down on his lumpy old bed. It's seen some good and bad times. He thought about his sister as he got ready to go out. He was happy for Sookie. That she was able to save Bill. He was also happy for her that she now could live a happy life without  
having to feel like a outsider, and alone like before. He's still surprised they decided to kind of give up the whole supernatural life. Well except for Bill turning Sookie. Yeah her being a fairy vampire now is just weird.

Jason's thoughts then moved on to Jessica and Hoyt. With all the mess between them something good needed to happen. Jessica and Hoyt being married, he guessed, is what needed to happen to give them their happiness. It still was uncomfortable for Jason  
since he was Hoyt's Bestman and all. Jason thoughts drifted to Bridgette. Her and Jason still keep in touch even after she went back to Alaska. She's like one of his best friends which was weird for him to have not fucked or not even thought  
of fucking her.

She had taught him that he does have a problem with sex. It's that he uses sex as a way to avoid problems which will then cause more problems. So she said he should try celibacy. It is so freaking hard. Pun intended. He knows he was horny before, but  
knowing now that he can't do it. Makes it so much worse.

Anyways Jason was getting very hungry. He decided on going to Bellefluer's. Grabbing his keys off the table he soon left. When he got to the bar. It seemed to be a decent crowd. Sookie and Jessica still were waitresses to help out Arlene. Tara sometimes  
helped out if Pam let her out of her sight. He sat down at the bar. He saw the new waitress who had been hitting on him hard ever since she got here. She seemed like a nice girl, but she was annoying as hell. He quickly turned his head hoping  
she didn't notice him. She went to another costumer so he was in luck.

He ordered a Beer, Burger, and Fries. As he was waiting on his food. He heard some people gasp and speak very quietly. He turned around to see what they were making a fuss about. And fuck it was the hottest guy He'd ever seen. What The Hell! I'm not gay  
Jason told myself. But it was hard not to be when looking at this guy. We seemed to be about the same height he thought. He had muscle but it was lean. Black hair with piercing blue eyes. And he did give off the vibe of something dangerous. Like a  
vampire.

"Fuck not another vampire," He heard one of the people say.

The hot dude walked over to the bar as everyone looked at him. Jason saw Arlene and Sookie come out to make sure nothing serious happened. The guy sat down one seat from him. The bartender came to the guy.

"Uh what would you like," The bartender said.

"Hmm" The guy said tapping his chin. "Bourbon and a Burger"

You could here a sigh of relief from most of the people in the bar. The hot guy just smirked. Damn was it a sexy smirk. Jason really needed to stop these thoughts right now. Everything continued on like everyone didn't just make a big deal about this  
guy maybe being a vampire. It was a good 10 minutes before Jason turned his head to really get a good look at the guy, and he was way hotter up close.

As he was looking him up and down the hot guy seemed to notice him staring and turned towards him. Jason quickly looked down at his food, and felt himself blushing. He saw the hot guy smirk a little from the corner of his eye. He took a chance again.  
And before he could look away the hot guy caught his eye. Jason was for sure blushing now.

The guy laughed a little. As Jason turned his head back to his food embarrassed. He saw the guy lean toward him slightly. The hot guy whispered in his ear a little,  
"If you want to stare at me I don't mind."

"I didn't mean to," Jason replied.

"Sure... But the names Amon," The hot guy said.

"Amon?" Jason said in confusion.

"I left the D off my name cause you'll be having that later," Damon said.

Jason blushed so hard and spluttered out, "I'm not gay."

"Sure and I'm not devilishly handsome. See we can both lie here. But I can tell you would rather be doing something with a bit more touching," As Damon was saying all this he had moved over to Jason. He put one hand on Jason's thigh. No one seemed to  
notice them.

"I'm telling you again I'm not gay," Jason said his voice quivering for Damon was rubbing up and down his thigh close to his cock but not touching it.

"Really Cause your cock says differently," Damon said whispering in Jason's ear.

Jason jumped at that. He quickly got out the door and to his car. When he got in he took a breath to settle himself. When he finally calmed down and was going to leave. Someone tapped on his door window. It was Damon. Damon motioned to let the window  
down. Jason did but unwillingly.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"You for one" Damon said.

"Ok if this was any other time but this I would probably take you up on your offer. Cause your actually really hot. So hot that I wouldn't mind going gay for you. But you see I kind of made this promise to myself that I would not fuck anyone anymore unless  
in a relationship." Jason explained.

Damon had a surprised look on his face. He would of never had thought a hot redneck would go for celibacy. This just made Damon want him even more. Damon thought about doing compulsion, but he wanted to see how this would play out.

"Ok I guess I'll just keep trying then," Damon said. He grabbed Jason hand suddenly and kissed it. Jason ripped it away from his hand.

"I'm not no chick" Jason said.

"Never said you were. But I like to be a gentleman"—Damon smirked—"sometimes."

Before Jason could say anything, Damon left. Jason shook his head in confusion over what just happened. He headed home where there weren't any hot horny guys. Well except for him.


	2. Chapter 2

This Damon guy had been bugging Jason ever since he got here. Which was like 3 weeks ago. He found out Jason was a policeman and where he lived. So now he insisted on taking Jason to work and home everyday. Just like today.

"You know this is creepy right," Jason told Damon.

Damon just smirked as he drove his car toward Jason's house,

"Why would it be creepy were friends right"

Jason thought about that for a minute. Were they really friends? They did talk a lot which was basically insisted on Damon's part. I guess you could call them friends. Friends that undeniably wanted to fuck eachother.

"I don't think friends kidnap friends," Jason responded.

"It's not kidnapping you went willingly," Damon said.

"Ugh fine," Jason finally gave up ending that conversion.

It was silent for a while. Jason looked over at Damon looking at his hair wondering how it would feel like as he gripped it while under... Woah woah Jason thought. Jason was finally coming to terms that he may or may not be bi. But now having to  
come to terms that if he was gay that he wanted to be the one to be fucked was just hurting his head.

As Jason was still thinking he hadn't noticed Damon taking glances at him. Damon had grown close to Jason. He didn't even think of just killing him or fucking and leaving him anymore. Damon actually wanted some type of relationship with Jason. He decided  
on taking Jason out tonight. Maybe to his friend's, Eric, vampire club. Jason had told him pretty much everything that went on before he came here. This town was pretty messed up.

"Jason what would you think about going out tonight with me," Damon said.

"Like a Date?" Jason asked.

"Yeah a Date. I'll make it a surprise. Be ready by 9:00," Damon stated.

Just as Damon said that they had reached Jason's house.

"I haven't even given you a answer," Jason said.

Damon looked Jason in the eye. He leaned in close. He got right next to his ear.  
"Would you really say no to me," Damon said.  
As he said that his breath hit Jason's ear which made him shiver. Damon noticed and blew against his ear. Which got another shiver. He lightly nibbled on Jason's ear which got a light moan. He kept nibbling down increasing in pressure till he got to the  
neck. He was giving hard bites and sucking on Jason's neck at this point. Which had Jason moaning loudly. Jason had his hands in Damon's hair. Damon was enjoying this as much as Jason was. Damon wanted to to take it further. His hand then went down  
to Jason's pants unbuttoning them without Jason noticing. He was in so much pleasure from Damon's biting. Damon then started rubbing Jason over his underwear. Jason let a loud groan. He was bucking into Damon's hand wanting more.

As Damon was getting further into it. Jason finally came to his senses. He had to stop before he did something he would regret.

"Damon Damon," Jason said signaling for him to stop but it was hard to hear him through his moans.

"Yeah keep saying my name," Damon said. He started rubbing harder and faster on Jason's cock. Which brought a whimper out of Jason.

"Stop...You gotta stop...Can't..." Jason said through moans.

"Why?" Damon said slowing down but not stopping.

"If you don't stop I'll really wanna fuck. But I'm trying to make a promise to myself not to do that," Jason explained.

"Ugh fine," Damon groaned. As Damon leaned back to his seat. Jason kept taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He buttoned back his pants, and reached for the door to go home.

Damon grabbed his hand and told him, "Remember tonight."

"I got it," Jason said and opened the door. He was so freaking nervous for his date tonight. He needed to call Briggette on what to do. But first he needed to go take a cold shower.

 **A/N** : I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to schedule out a chapter every Tuesday. Thanks for reading and please leave comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason called Bridgette, and she told him to just keep taking it slow with this guy. Yeah easier said then done. She hasn't seen Damon, Jason thought.

After finishing the phone call. Jason got ready. He didn't know where Damon was taking him so he decided on a white shirt and some dark jeans with a brown leather jacket he had. He had to say looked really good on him.

Once he was done he heard a knock on the door. He looked through the peep hole making sure it was Damon. It was. Taking a deep breath before opening door. He grabbed his wallet off the table and opened the door.

"Hmm you look good," Damon said eyeing Jason up and down.

"Thanks," Jason replied as he locked his door walking towards Damon's car. He got in still very nervous.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked.

Damon answered, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it"

Damon started his car and drove off. As they were driving Damon took a glance at Jason. He noticed his hand resting near his. So he lightly grabbed it as he drove.

"What are you...?" Jason asked.

"What?" Damon said interrupting Jason. "This is what happens on dates isn't it."

"Yeah I guess so." Jason replied.

They continued to drive and Jason finally saw where they were going.

"Fangtasia really. I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff," Jason said kind of skeptical of Damon now.

Damon still had not told Jason that he was vampire. Which was kind of hard when Jason's blood smelled so good. Damon learnt from Jason that he had fairy ancestors. Jason didn't seem to understand that even though he didn't get powers like Sookie. He still  
seemed to have the power to attract people towards him and his blood tasted and smelt better than the average human.

"I just know the owners of this place and thought it would be cool as a first date" Damon explained.

"Oh you know Eric" Jason said.

"Yeah him and Pam are old friends of mine" Damon said. He parked the car. Then him and Jason went into the club. Damon got a lot of looks from almost everyone. Mainly for his good looks, but also he had this vibe to him that just said he was dangerous.

"Huh he really did get a throne," Damon said to himself as he looked at Eric sitting on his throne

"So now what?" Jason asked.

Before Damon could answer Pam had approached them.

"Well if isn't the dark prince," Pam said to Damon.

"It's good to see you too blondie" Damon replied.

"And I see you know the stackhouse brother," Pam added.

Damon taking a look at Jason said, "Oh he's my date for tonight."

"Uh huh whatever. Eric wanted me to call you over so come along," Pam droned.

They walked over to Eric. Once they got there Damon and Eric greeted eachother like old friends. Jason's suspicion of Damon was growing rapidly. Damon and Eric were discussing Damon's new car. When Jason finally interrupted.

"Um Damon how do you know Eric?" Jason asked.

"You haven't told him." Eric said in Italian to make sure Jason would not understand.

"I haven't and I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything either," Damon replied back in Italian

"Damon I would like it if you would tell me what your saying," Jason demanded.

"Oh he's just discussing how he hasn't told you he's vampire," Pam said coming from behind Jason.

"What!" Jason exclaimed.

"Pam," Damon growled. Damon was pissed. He wanted to tell Jason on his terms.

"What? It was only a matter of time before he found out. I helped you," Pam said.

Jason, trying not to lose his temper, said, "Damon can you explain to me how you're vampire"

"It'll be best to explain somewhere more private," Damon said.

"Fine," Jason relented.

Damon said goodbye to Eric but only glared Pam. Pam was a little nervous of him after that. He usually could take a joke. I guess not this time.

They walked out the club in silence and Damon decided on driving Jason to his house.

"Where are we going now? I would like to know before I get another surprise," Jason chided.

"We're going to the house I've bought while here," Damon replied. They drove in silence, and when they got to Damon's house. Jason was stunned as it was really nice.

"Come on," Damon said parking his car going to the door.

Even though the house was nice it didn't keep Jason from being angry at Damon. Once they got in the house. Damon went to get some bourbon while Jason sat down on his couch.

When Damon came back and poured a drink for Jason. Jason just sat there and glared at him.

"So I should explain," Damon said.

"Yeah that would be nice," Jason replied angrily.

"Well I'm different type of vampire. The vampires that came out of the closet were the ones you know about. But there is another kind like me that can eat human food and have a heart beat, well barely, and the only reason I'm able to go out in the daylight  
is cause of a daylight ring I have that was made by a witch. If you're wondering why more vampires don't have these rings is because only certain witches know the spell and not every witch can do the spell —" Damon explained than with a smirk continued,  
"—Also witches just don't like vampires."

It took Jason some time to comprehend all of what he had learned.

"That's really crazy," Jason said shocked of all of what he just heard.

"I know." Damon said.

"Well how old are you?" Jason asked.

"Actually quite young for a vampire. I'm 173 years old. But I have a few extra gifts because of my type of vampirism. Such as telepathy, which can be used on vampires as well," Damon explained.

"Wow um so you're as powerful as Eric" Jason said.

"I would like to think so but don't tell him that," Damon replied.

"I don't even know how to feel right now. Why did you lie to me?" Jason commanded getting angry.

"I didn't lie you just never asked." Damon replied.

"So I was suppose to ask a blood sucker, who by the was suppose to be my friend or whatever the hell we are, if they were a blood sucker!" Jason exclaimed getting up.

Damon got up too,  
"Don't call me a bloodsucker."

"What are you going to do about it bloodsucker?" Jason taunted. Jason knew he was playing with fire but Damon had made him so angry.

"I actually like you so I'll ask you again not to call me that." Damon said.

"I'll say it again, what are you going to do about it bloodsucker?" Jason stated.

Damon then pushed Jason up against a wall by the throat. They glared at eachother. Damon was putting pressure on Jason's throat. When suddenly Damon kissed Jason bringing a moan out of him. Jason started to push Damon away when Damon pinned his hands  
up against the wall. Damon then begin to grind against Jason. Which made Jason moan loudly.

"Mmmm fuck... Stop... Can't," Jason said barley getting the words out.

"Can't what," Damon said now biting on Jason's neck.

"I..I,"Jason whimpered out when Damon grinding extra hard.

Damon was losing control and wanted so badly to just bite Jason.  
"Jason fuck can I bite you," Damon asked.

Jason said through moans, "You... Already are."

"No... Bite you," Damon emphasized.

"Im not ready for that just yet. Could you just wait a little longer. But can I see it," Jason stuttered out.

"Ugh sure," Damon said even though he so badly wanted Jason's blood. He would control himself.

Damon's face then vamped out. Jason was a bit scared at first at seeing his face but then it turned him on a bit more. Especially when Damon started to nibble on his neck with his fangs.

"Mm mm remember no biting," Jason moaned.

"Ok" Damon groaned out. Damon still grinding into Jason. Which made Jason think that they should stop before it went anywhere further. Damon then started kissing him hard. Making it even harder to say no.

"Damon... Damon we got to stop," Jason said then whimpering when Damon bit his lip.

"Ugh why?" Damon asked slowing down but not stopping.

"I can't break my abstinence," Jason said.

"Fuck that stupid abstinence thing. You want me I want you there we go," Damon said.

"It's more than that," Jason said getting the willpower to push Damon off. Damon got off of him willingly, "I need to do this more for myself. I've had too many fucked relationships about sex. That it needs to stop."

"Fine I understand but just so you know I will fuck you one day," Damon growled. Doing the opposite of calming Jason down.

They both separated and went back to the couch to talk for the rest of the night. Since it was so late Jason spent the night. While falling asleep next to Damon in his bed. He thought of where this relationship could go.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story. Please leave comments. I love to read them and I love the feedback I get to improve on my stories. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason woke up to a hard body holding him from behind. Before he could freak out. He remembered where he was, and who he was with. Damon held him tightly as he slept. Jason started to wiggle away to get out Damon's tight embrace.

"You should probably stop unless you want this to go somewhere," Jason heard from Damon in a very sexy morning voice.

"What do you..." Jason said before Damon rolled his hips into Jason's behind.

"Oh ok I get it," Jason squeaked.  
"I need to get home I have work today." Jason said.

"Mmm you can miss a day." Damon said while holding onto Jason. As Damon was talking his breath hit the back of Jason's neck. Making Jason shiver. Damon noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah kind of can't miss a day since you know crime doesn't really stop," Jason replied.

"Yeah yeah but they're other cops there. You can miss a day," Damon said.

"And if I did miss a day what would we do?" Jason asked.

"Well I was thinking of holding onto you a bit longer. Then getting up to make you a wonderful breakfast in bed. Then watching a few movies, show you around the place, have sex, play a few board games" Damon explained.

"Damon we are not having sex." Jason said.

"I know I was just putting it out there as a option," Damon playfully replied.

"I guess I can miss one day" Jason skeptically said.

"Great," Damon replied holding on to Jason a bit tighter.

The rest of the day Jason and Damon just lounged around, getting to know one another more. It was getting late and Jason had to head home.

"I have to go," Jason said trying to get out of Damon's embrace from the couch.

"Nope you don't" Damon said.

"Yeah I have work tomorrow and they will be worried about me," Jason replied.

"Ugh fine but you have to kiss me then I'll let you go," Damon compromised.

"Promise." Jason doubtfully said.

"I promise." Damon declared.

"Ok," Jason leaned into Damon and gave him a quick peck, "There is your kiss"

"What! No! That was a peck I want a full kiss, open mouth and everything." Damon demanded.

"Ugh fine," Jason grumbled.

Jason leaned in again and kissed Damon. This time more of a real kiss. When Jason was going to pull away Damon pulled him closer kissing him deeply. Damon had one of hands of Jason's waist and the other at his neck to keep him in place. The kiss deepened  
further with Damon getting access to Jason's mouth. Jason moaned when Damon's tongue rubbed up against his. Damon laid Jason down on the couch crowding him. Damon stopped kissing Jason's mouth, and started planting kisses along his neck. Jason was  
moaning like crazy. Trying to get some relief to his cock. Which was throbbing with all of what Damon was doing to him. Damon snaked his hand down to Jason's shirt lifting it up. He started to rub Jason's nipples making them hard. This had Jason moaning  
even louder. When Damon suddenly bit a certain area on Jason's neck. Jason yelled out in pleasure. Jason was begging to go further with his hand. Pushing Damon's head further down his body. When suddenly Damon just stopped, and pulled away from Jason  
entirely.

Jason was left breathing heavily on his back wondering what the hell happened. When Jason looked at Damon in confusion of why he stopped.

Damon answered, "Abstinence remember."

Jason stared at Damon in shock wondering if he was really serious,  
"But..but..You.."

"I have control too. I was just helping you with yours," Damon said.

"I hate you." Jason said sitting up.

"Yeah yeah sure you do now let's get you home officer" Damon said.

They left the house, and got in Damon's car driving off towards Jason's home.

"I can't believe you did that to me" Jason said as they were driving down the empty road.

"Hey you wanted to be abstinent. I was just helping you" Damon replied.

"Yeah yeah helping me" Jason sarcastically said.

When they got to Jason's house they found Sookie waiting at the door.

"Fuck," Jason said under his breath.

"What?" Damon asked.

"My sister doesn't exactly know I've been with you or that I'm bisexual. So are you ready to meet my sister?" Jason said.

Damon stared at him awkwardly. While Damon could play the part as the out standing boyfriend to parents. But from what he learned from Jason she might see through that bullshit.

"Could I not?" Damon asked.

As the car was parked Sookie started to head over to them. Making it so Damon couldn't even leave if he wanted to.

"I guess not," Damon muttered.

When Sookie was on the Passenger side Damon rolled down the window.

"Jason and Jason's friend could I speak with y'all inside," She said.

"Sookie..." Jason pleaded.

"Inside." Sookie demanded.

They exited the car and headed inside Jason's house. This lovely day of their's is now going to be the most awkwardest.

A/N: Another chapter has gone by. Tell me what you all think of the story so far it would be highly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jason I have not heard or seen you in over a week what the hell has been up with you?" Sookie questioned as soon as they entered the house.

"Um I've been busy," Jason sheepishly said.

"Jason Stackhouse if you don't tell me the real reason..." Sookie said threateningly

Jason sighed in defeat, "I've been hanging with Damon" pointing to Damon, "Since we're in a relationship".

Silence took over the room as Sookie stood in shock over the news.

"I...I didn't know you were gay Jason." Sookie stuttered out.

Jason confessed while taking a glance over at Damon, "No no I'm not gay. I still like chicks but some guys are nice too," He continued on, "I'm still trying to understand it myself."

Sookie walked to Jason and rubbed his arm in comfort. She then chided, "Well you know I'll except you no matter what your interested in. But that's still no excuse why you've been just ignoring everyone."

Jason looked down at the ground in guilt. He mumbled, "I just needed some time to myself to discover what exactly I was liking."

"I'm still mad at you, but I understand. Just don't ever do that to me again Jason Stackhouse your the only family I got I don't need you disappearing on me." The two siblings hugged each other after Sookie finished what she had to say. Sookie then continued,  
"Now who exactly is Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious." Sookie said to Damon.

"I'm your brothers boyfriend and I'm a vampire." Damon said charmingly,  
"Oh and my names Damon Salvatore"

"Ok... Well just so you know Damon. If you harm my brother in anyway I won't hesitate to kill you," Sookie said surprised that past Jason vampire hater Stackhouse would be in a relationship with a vampire.

"Understood," Damon replied.

"So anything else Sook," Jason intervened.

"How long have you guys been together?" Sookie asked.

"Uh not long just a few weeks now" Jason said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hmm alright," Sookie said. Sookie asked them more questions and interrogated Damon more on his past. He gave vague answers wanting to elaborate more when he felt ready. Surprisingly the night didn't turn into a disaster and Sookie eventually left.

Jason closed the door and slowly went over to his couch to sit down. Damon sat beside wondering what he should do. Damon was surprised when Jason grabbed his hand so suddenly. Damon looked over at Jason in confusion over the willing contact.

Jason thought over and over in his head about how Sookie would be reacting to him being Bi and in a relationship with a vampire. He didn't ever think that this could be the outcome. As much as he thought everything was going well. He was too afraid to  
get to comfortable. He just thought something would go wrong.

"I just needed some kind of comfort sorry," Jason said going to let go of Damon's hand, but Damon stopped him before he could do that.

"It's alright you just need some comfort. I'm fine with that," Damon replied. Feeling a sense of happiness that someone was reaching out to him for comfort.

While Jason had thoughts of confusion and turmoil. Damon was having thoughts of bliss. He was happy that Jason was finally coming to terms with his sexuality and was willingly reaching out to him for intimacy.

Hopefully this night would be one of many happy moments both Jason and Damon thought. But this happy moment would be fleeting soon.

A/N: I'm sorry that I uploaded this so late. I will still try to upload every Tuesday. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks continued with Damon and Jason getting closer. There was still no sex between. It was getting hard for them to control themselves, but Jason surprisingly kept his self control. He actually saw a real relationship with Damon.

They were hanging out at Damon's house like any other night just watching a random movie. When suddenly a sex scene came on thescreen it was just a standard guy and girl sex scene with them both under the covers. But to Damon that could have been  
porn with how long he's been without sex.

As Damon was having thoughts of sex so was Jason. Jason took a look at Damon and bit his lips as not so innocent thoughts came into his mind. Damon felt Jason's gaze on him and turned to meet his eyes. Both of there eyes were filled with lust. Damon moved  
in to kiss Jason and Jason let him. They slowly moved there lips together. One of Jason's hands went up to Damon's hair to run his hands through it. While the other just caressed Damon's sides. Damon's hands went to Jason's hips to hold on to them  
tight. As minutes passed the kiss progressively got more aggressive. Damon used his vampire speed to rush them to his Bedroom.

"Woah," Jason said.

"Sorry, I thought we could move this along." Damon replied.

Damon suddenly picked up Jason. Making Jason have to wrap his legs around Damon's waist to hold on.

"Wait! Wait! I'm not no chick!" Jason spluttered out.

Damon lightly bit at Jason's neck but still was able to say, " I know your not but I would still like to take care of my boyfriend or whatever we are."

Jason then came to the realization that they hadn't had the talk about their relationship status. Now jumping into bed with him without even establishing what they werethat would put himright back where he was.

"Damon we have stop." Jason stated.

"What! Why?" Damon exclaimed.  
Damon let Jason down and Jason fixed himself up to not look like he had just gotten fucked.

"If I sleep with you now I would be putting myself right back where I was before. We haven't even established our relationship. I'm making the same mistake as before." Jason said taking some steps away from Damon.

Damon sighed, "I'll continue to wait but just know—" Damon paused to take a step toward Jason crowding his space, "—once your ready I will not make love to you I will fuck you. So that you know how much I've been wanting you. Then after I've fucked you  
to the point to where your crying for more I will then fuck you again and again till you don't think you can cum again. Only after all that will I make love to you."

Jason body was trembling by the time Damon finished. Damon then said,  
"Now let's get you home"

"Al...right...Alright," Jason stammered.

They broke apart and went to get ready for the drive to Jason's house. While they were in the car the air felt stifled with lust. The tension eventually broke as they drove. They started talking about random things when a figure suddenly came into the  
road.

"Watch out!" Jason screamed as they swerved off the road. Damon almost managed to get the car back on the road. But was unable to when the figure came at them again and threw the car off into the woods. The car flipped and flipped. Damon managed to get  
him and Jason out of the car. Before any more serious damage could be done. When they were at a safe distance Damon checked on Jason, and saw he was unconscious with blood running down the side of his face.

"Fuck!" Damon exclaimed. He bit his wrist, and opened Jason's mouth to give him some of his blood. After a moment or so. Jason woke up gasping looking around wildly.

"You're ok," Damon comforting Jason.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go check it out." Damon answered.

"I'm coming with you," Jason stated.

Damon was going to argue with him. But before he said anything he thought it probably was safer for Jason if was by his side instead of alone. He used his vampire speed to get them back to the road. Looking around he saw no one.

"That thing or whatever is gone," Jason said.

"Yeah,"Damon said thinking of the possibilities of what it could be, I  
"I'm taking you back to my place. I'll take you to work tomorrow."

Jason agreed too tired to argue. Going through both their heads was who or what attacked them? And why? 


	7. Chapter 7

Jason has been staying over Damon's for a week. Damon's been to worried to let Jason out of his sight. Damon has been looking through his connections. Wondering who's out to kill him now.

"Damon have you found anything," Jason asked.

Damon was looking through some of his supernatural books when Jason came over to him to ask.

"I would of told you if I had found anything wouldn't I," Damon replied.

"You don't have to be a douche about it," Jason said turning away from Damon.

"I'm sorry I'm just stressed about this. I just want to find this thing and kill it so it won't hurt us." Damon explained.

Jason hugged Damon from behind resting his head on Damon's back, "I know, but that's no reason to act like a dick."

"Forgive me please," Damon said turning his head toward Jason leaning in to kiss him. His lips finally reaching Jason's and softly caressing his lips against his.

"Ok I forgive you, but just try to relax. We'll find whatever it was that attacked us." Jason comfortingly said placing another kiss on Damon's lips.

"Someone's getting more affectionate," Damon said.

"Well we are a couple, aren't we?" Jason asked separating himself from Damon.

Damon turned away from his laptop to focus on Jason.

"I would like to be a couple if you really want to. Because once you're with me your stuck with me. You'll be mine." Damon said.

"I'll be yours?" Jason said stepping closer to Damon.

"Yeah mine." Damon said grabbing Jason by the hips.

"I think I can deal with that," Jason said leaning toward Damon and pressing his lips to Damon's. It was sweet kiss that lasted only a few seconds but it was the best kiss either had.

"Now back to work" Damon said turning around to go back to his laptop.

"I'm going to check up on my sister. I haven't talked to her in a couple days she's probably worrying about me," Jason asked.

"I'll go with you." Damon said.

"I won't be long. I'll be safe." Jason replied.

"Yeah, but that thing could attack you and I wouldn't be there to help you," Damon said.

"I'll be alright Damon. If I'm not back in a hour you can come over." Jason replied.

"I guess so, but take a stake with you and wear your silver necklace." Damon said.

"Fine." Jason conceded.

As Jason was going to leave. He told Damon, "and remember Damon I can take care of myself."

"Uh huh sure," Damon said.

Jason left after that. He got in his car that he got Damon to bring over. He drove toward his sisters house making sure to be extra precautious. He parked in front of Sookie's house. As he was getting out of the car. Something raced behind him hitting  
him over the head knocking him out. Jason fell into the arms of the mysterious figure. The figure raced off with Jason in hand.

Damon started to worry when Jason hadn't returned in a hour or answered any of his calls. He got in his car and drove over to Sookie's house. He hoped Jason had just lost track of time and nothing serious had happened to him.

A/N: Thanks for reading my story. I'm sorry this chapter is short but I will try to have a longer chapter next time. Thanks for reading and please comment. 


	8. Authors Note

I am so so so sorry for having not uploaded any chapters. There will be a chapter sometime this week. I've just been busy getting ready College,and the inspiration to write hasn't came to me till about now. So I do hope my readers forgive meand  
keep up with my story. Thanks.


End file.
